Sempiternamente Presente
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: No, no estoy loco ni alucino a causa del vicodín. Sería inútil que me encerraran de nuevo en un psiquiátrico o me quitaran los analgésicos; ella siempre buscará la forma de volver. Creo que le he tomado cariño a esa maldita bruja, después de todo, siempre está a mi lado.


House MD., es propiedad de la Cadena Fox. Fanfic creado sin ánimo de lucro, únicamente por entrenamiento.

**SEMPITERNEMENTE PRESENTE**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

—Parece que Wilson ya te he olvidado —le dije con tono mordaz al verla con la mirada clavada en su otrora prometido.

Amber me sonríe pero no contesta, ella siempre es así; solo contesta lo que quiere y cuándo quiere.

Ni siquiera mi estancia en aquel Hospital Psiquiátrico ha logrado ahuyentarla de mi vida. Tampoco es el vicodín; conclusión, no estoy loco y tampoco alucino a causa del medicamento para el dolor. Ella siempre está presente; me acompaña como una sombra. De vez en cuando escucho su risita o alguna frase filosa, es Amber después, de todo.

Cuando estamos solos, ella suele hablar conmigo y yo le respondo como un igual; pero cuándo decido traer a casa a alguna «_mujer de vida alegre_», se aleja. Es mi sombra, pero a ese extremo.

—House, no me interesan tus aventuras en la cama —dijo un día luego que despedí a la rubia que había adornado mi cama la noche anterior.

No se lo he dicho a Wilson; ese único amigo que tengo intenta con todas sus fuerzas olvidarla, y yo, a pesar de todo, no puedo ir y sencillamente decirle que su ex novia va y viene conmigo como un fantasma; en primera, porque no me lo perdonaría; creería que me estoy burlado de su memoria y, en segunda, porque sé que si cierta decana de sensual cuerpo a la que me encanta molestar, se llegase a enterar, me tomaría como un senil sin remedio, y, sin dudarlo siquiera, me mandaría de vuelta al psiquiátrico. Esta vez, para siempre.

—House, dime. ¿Por qué tomas el vicodín? — me pregunta Amber un día que me vio buscando con afán mis tabletas.

—Pensé que eras médico, Amber — respondí sarcásticamente y algo de irritación en la voz—, que yo sepa, el vicodín es para el dolo…

—¿Cuál dolor? —Interrumpió con una pregunta— ¿El dolor crónico de tu pierna o el dolor crónico de estar jodidamente solo? Ah, y tus tabletas están ahí— dijo señalando el cajón de la mesita que a mí, me pareció haber revisado mil veces, pero aún así, no había encontrado nada.

Traté de olvidar su pregunta, pero no pude; anduve el día entero buscando una respuesta. Ella lo sabe, y yo sé que lo sabe porque cuando giro a mirarla, una sonrisa curva sus labios. ¡Maldita tramposa!

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Es que acaso no lo entiende, doctor? ¡Es mi vida!

—Por supuesto, pero mi trabajo, aunque a veces me fastidie, es cuidar de ella.

—¡Déjeme tener una muerte digna!

—Si quiere morir está en el lugar equivocado —le respondí con mi tono de voz de siempre—. Hubiera sido más fácil que se cuelgue del techo de su casa. Así ahorraríamos bastante presupuesto.

—Pero hace dos días no sabía que estaba enfermo —rebatió el paciente.

—Hace dos días encontró una excusa perfecta para acabar con su vida miserable. ¿Verdad?

—¡Si voy a sufrir con el tratamiento, prefiero morir con dignidad!

—Si no quiere sufrir, hubiera sido mejor que no haya nacido, señor Collins. Día tras día atiendo pacientes que, aún al borde de la muerte se aferran a la vida y usted… simplemente es un cobarde.

El paciente me miró atónito.

—Usted es médico. ¡Debería ser sensible ante el dolor ajeno!

—Justamente por ser médico tengo que ser insensible a él, sino acabaría cediendo ante su tozudez.

Escucho una tosecita. Es Amber, quien se hace notar. No le hago caso y sigo con mi discurso.

—Algunos mueren antes de nacer, otros mueren en la ancianidad. La muerte es consecuencia inevitable de la vida. ¿Qué queda luego? El cuerpo inexorablemente se deteriora; se vuelve cenizas, no me diga que espera encontrarse con algún dios, porque ninguno existe, y si, acaso fuera así, no le enviaría al cielo por querer adelantar su hora. ¿Morir con dignidad? Eso no existe. No se muere con dignidad, se VIVE con ella.

Me levanté del sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de mi paciente; me marché sin hacer caso a sus ojos desorbitados. Me pregunté cuantas veces en mi carrera como médico me he encontrado con personas que ansían una «_muerte digna_»; y cuantas las veces en que les respondí de la misma manera… Definitivamente, ser médico a veces es jodidamente duro, pero aún así, jodidamente placentero.

—Excelente discurso, House, pero me pregunto si de verdad actúas de la misma forma en la que predicas —Amber hizo un gesto, simulando aplaudirme cuando pasé a su lado.

¡Demonios! Amber nunca pierde la oportunidad de lanzarme una pregunta espinosa. ¡Maldita bruja!

.

.

.

.

—Paciente de 18 años. Diagnóstico de linfoma de Hodgkin; en tratamiento de quimioterapia…

—¿Por qué no la derivan con Wilson? —interrumpí a la Número Trece.

—Un caso que el Gran Gregory House no quiere atender —Amber me susurró al oído.

—Solo atiendo los casos que me interesan.

—Eso lo sabemos —interviene Cameron—, pero es orden de la jefa.

No me di cuenta que le había respondido a Amber en voz alta; así que para camuflar ese hecho dije:

—De nuevo la sexy decana me fastidia el día con un caso aburrido, vale; continúa, Número Trece.

—La paciente presenta fiebre alta; cianosis; presión sanguínea en 30/20 y pulsaciones de hasta 150 por minuto…

.

.

.

.

.

Al final no resulto tan aburrido como creía. Los cultivos dieron positivo a una extraña bacteria de la que solamente el treinta porciento de los pacientes sobreviven. Tenía las defensas por el suelo y mantenerla estable era un juego a contrarreloj.

—Vancomicina 1g cada ocho horas; meropenem 1g cada ocho horas; amikaciana cada veinticuatro y ceftacidima cada seis.

—¿No son demasiados antibióticos? — preguntó Cameron, dubitativa.

—No preguntes y actúa. No descuiden la dopamina, es la que la mantiene estable. Ah, si presenta dolores, morfina cincuenta miligramos.

Vi que Cameron no estaba del todo a favor, pero al final termina cediendo. Veintidós días después, la paciente ya estaba lista para volver a casa.

Otro caso ganado.

.

.

.

.

—¡Muy bien House! —me felicitó Amber con tono pícaro.

—… —me tiro en el sofá a ver televisión.

—¿Es esto lo que da sentido a tu vida, House? —De nuevo al ataque con sus preguntas punzantes— ¿Esto es lo que llena el vacío de tu vida? ¿Resolver casos y ganarle la pulseada a la muerte?

Finjo no hacerle caso, después de tanto tiempo con ella pisándome los talones ya me he acostumbrado, a veces, la espanto como si de una mosca molesta se tratase, pero siempre sus preguntas me dejan pensando un buen rato. Ella lo sabe y sonríe con suficiencia.

No, no estoy loco. Tampoco alucino a causa del vicodín. Encerrarme en un psiquiátrico o quitarme los analgésicos sería inútil; ella siempre busca la forma de volver.

Algunas veces, me pregunto si Amber es la voz de mi conciencia y no un fantasma; pero no importa. Fantasma o no hasta llegué a tenerle cariño a esta maldita bruja, después de todo ella siempre está conmigo. Sempiternamente presente.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Adoro la serie House M.D., cuando era mas chica anotaba los nombres y palabras extrañas y las buscaba luego en internet.

Creé este fanfic pensando en Amber y me la imaginé estando siempre con House, lanzándole preguntas que más parecen la voz de la conciencia que la voz de un fantasma.

El caso que presenté en el fanfic es real, los medicamentos y las dosis también lo son; están basados en alguien muy cercano a mí.

Espero que les agrade.

**Miércoles, 10 de abril de 2013**

**Revisión: **Encontré pequeñas fallas en la narración. Fallas propias de una primeriza; los detalles que he modificado son mínimos, y el núcleo de la historia sigue siendo el mismo.

Alis Volat Propris.

Sábado, 07 de septiembre de 2013


End file.
